


Husbands, Rivals, Fiances, FWB and Boyfriends.

by shadowkingsoffantasy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Childhood Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Fluff, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Kid Keith (Voltron), Kid Lance (Voltron), Like everyone always thinks they're something they're not, M/M, Misunderstandings, Most of them are kids for a while, Open for prompts, Thace is Keiths dad, but implied secy times too???, really soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkingsoffantasy/pseuds/shadowkingsoffantasy
Summary: In that order.(And a bunch of stuff in between.)ORKeith and Lance are always mistaken for what they aren't and never for what they are. Keith and Lance don't help the situation, like. At. All. And Thace needs a break.





	Husbands, Rivals, Fiances, FWB and Boyfriends.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LanaDelHoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaDelHoe/gifts).



> SO I will be taking prompts for this au. The basic plot follows Keith and Lance as they grow up. And like it says in the summary people see them as something they are not at that instance but... just read. And you'll probably maybe get the idea. And feel free to give any scenarios you'd like to see! 
> 
> Also, for some reason, I feel that my friend would find this some level or creepy and disapprove.
> 
> Enjoy!<3

**Chapter One**

 

_"I OBJECT!" Keith growls, standing up and nearly toppling another kid over in the process. There are quiet murmurs of surprise and ‘is this part of the plays?’ and Thace just ignored Shiro’s snickering and buries his face in his hands wondering how the frell it came to this_.

　

_**A week and three days earlier...** _

 

"Dad, dad dad dad dad .....daddadadadadadadadad...." Thace sighs and looks over at his youngest son. "Yes buddy?"

　

"I don’t wanna be in the play."

　

Thace sighs again. "Keith, we talked about this," He says. Keith whines and nthrows himself onto the carpeted floor.

　

"mdidid nwll nymlff" He says, his voice muffled. Thace raises an eyebrow. "I can’t understand what you’re saying baby," Keith looks up, his violet eyes wide and mouth set into an adorable pout. "I don’t WANT to go to Lance’s wedding," He whines, and he looks so cute sitting on the floor in his red pajamas and looking up at Thace with his messy black hair. He does his best not to laugh.

　

"But Lance is your best friend..." Keith huffs and crosses his arms, scowling into the distance. "Yeah well he won’t be after he gets married." His little scowl deepens. It’s adorable. "Pfft. Yeah it does! He’s gonna forget all about me and...and...ahhhhffgfg...I’m gonna unfriend him first!1" With that he stomps upstairs, nearly knocking over a confused Shiro. Thace lets him go, knowing that at this point if there’s one thing Keith is physically unable to do, that’s ‘un-friend’ Lance. "What’s up with him?" Shiro asked, jabbing a finger in the direction of his younger brother. The older of his sons is covered in glitter glue and Thace...Thace really doesn’t even want to know.

　

Besides Shiro wasn’t usually a problem. Even as a baby he’d been calm and well-behaved. Which was the opposite of Keith. Who was curious, loud and always found a way out of his pen. Keith was a shy child, and alternated between quietly happy to an emo broodiness that Thace hadn’t been prepared to deal with until he was well into his teens. But either way, while he understood that his son didn’t like crowds he believed that it was best to give him a gentle shove towards being more social. And that meant putting his foot down when it came to his grade schools annual end of year play.

　

Meanwhile Keith was sulking in his room, angrily smashing his blue and red lion figures together. Lance had the exact same set.

　

Keith’s frown deepened.

　

It had been decided in a random lottery that Mrs. Colebrook’s class was doing Cinderella. When Keith had first found out about this he’d been less than exited. Honestly, he’d tried everything from playing sick to eating ice-cream straight after a shower with his hair still wet to try and BECOME sick. ANYTHING to avoid having to humiliate himself in front of hoard of his classmate’s parents. But of course, Shiro had caught on, and being the ~~good older brother~~ snitch he was had told their dad and then Thace had made sure he hadn’t gotten sick.

　

Keith had been dreading the day Mrs. Colebrook was going to give them their roles, in fact he’d tried to hide in another classroom but OFCOURSE that wasn’t allowed to happen. No, his very annoying stupid best friend had decided to attach himself to Keith the WHOLE day, making sure that he wouldn’t be able to sneak off. So in the end, he was FORCED to stay. And all for what? To be dumped in the role of some random guest at the wedding? (Of course, Lance became the prince, and Keith was happy because Lance was happy because Lance DESERVED to be a prince. He WAS a prince.

　

But Nyma as Cinderella?

　

Oh cheese no.

　

Keith couldn’t just stand around and watch lance whisk Nyma away into a happily ever after! That wasn’t fair! What would happen to Keith? Keith didn’t WANT to watch his best friend get married to the ‘prettiest girl in the world!’- Lance’s words, not his.

　

But, a week before the show, Nyma fell ill. Mrs. Ochre assured the teacher that she should be well by the time for the play, and a since they only had two practices per week she'd be fine to reassume her role after she was better.

　

The only problem was that this week was to be dedicated to the wedding scene which Nyma had never practiced before ("just give me a copy of the script Mrs. Colebrook I’ll make sure she knows her lines') And so their roles stayed the same.

　

However, they needed a stand in for Nyma for lance to rehearse with and there was no way in tatooine that Keith was going to let ANOTHER person get to kiss lance. So obviously when the teacher asked; "Would anyone like to stand in for Nyma?" Keith was prepared to fight his whole class because, let’s be real, who WOULDNT want to get married to Lance? Lance was so nice and pretty and warm! And he smelled like the beach and flowers and he was really funny and his smile made your tummy do weird things! So OBVIOUSLY Keith would have to fight to replace Nyma! (He was STILL thinking of ways to stop her from getting better –his dad would be so disappointed- so that Lance wouldn’t have to marry her. Keith didn’t like her.)

　

But a surprising silence followed Mrs. Colebrook’s words.

　

No one was volunteering and Keith looked around, his plan to jump up first momentarily forgotten because why wasn’t anyone jumping at the chance to marry lance? He was honestly quite happy with this though, this way he didn’t have to play a girl and Lance’s marriage would be stalled further. So yeah, Keith was kind of happy, that is until he turned and saw his best friend’s slowly but surely dimming smile.

　

Lance’s smile was like the sun. Like the sun and cartoons, and paint and like melted chocolate and marshmallows; all warm and sweet. But now that smile was losing its brightness and his eyes looked dull. Lance looked sad that no one wanted to marry him.

　

It made sense, Keith guessed. Lance had been really excited about being prince charming in the play and he always told Keith that he was going to fall in love like his parents one day. So obviously he was sad when it seemed like no one liked him enough to want to marry him n stage. He was so caught up in his thoughts, in looking at lance and panicking and wondering how to bring the sunshine back inot the world that he didn’t notice all his classmates looking at him expectantly. Lance looked so sad, but he didn’t have to be Keith would-

　

"I WILL!!" Keith suddenly yelled, wriggling his way to the front, ignoring everyone else and looking right at lance instead. Said blue eyes boy positively BEAMED at his friend and Keith didn’t even care that he was going to be acting as a princess.

 

"Alight then, thank you Keith." The teacher said, ushering everyone into their designated spots. "Everyone get to your places, Simon do you remember your lines? Yes? No?" Mrs. Colebrook sighs and reminds him and he nods frantically, embarrassed at having to be reminded AGAIN.

　

"Alright!" She claps her hands and everyone falls silent. "Let’s start!"

　

"We are gathered here..."

　

....

　

Later Keith sits on the swings, Lance observing a plant nearby as they wait for their parents to come and pick them up.

　

Hey lance, we’re married now right?"

　

Keith asks swinging his feat back and forth. Lance pauses in his observation of a leaf to look over at his friend. The brown haired boy thinks it over for a few seconds. Honestly he hadn’t really thought about it, not when he'd 'married' Keith.

　

But now he remembers what his mama said. "Well...no I dont think so." Keith looks so sad and surprised and Lance doesn’t like seeing that heartbroken look on Keith’s face. Keith should never look sad. "I mean! It’s not that I don’t WANT to; it would be really fun to be married to your best friend right? But when we got our roles I asked mama if that meant I’d be marrying Nyma because I didn’t WANT to marry Nyma. But she said that it’s on stage and so we're acting and it doesn’t count." Lance explained.

　

Keith hums and lance walks over to push him on the swing. Then he smiles real big. "But we weren't ON a stage! We were in a classroom so that counts right?" "Hmm yeah i think it does!" "Do...ommf ow!!" Keith grunts as lance tackles him off the swing. "KEEEEF that means we're married!!!" Lance squeals happily, hugging his best friend. Keith smiles and hugs pack, relaxing as he curls into Lance as they both lie on the grass.

　

"Yeah."

　

That’s how their parents find them a few minutes later, dozing off together under the sun.

　

…..

　

"If anyone..." Mrs. Colebrook whispers from the side of the stage. Simon, the priest, nods and looks back at the audience. "If anyone objects, speaks now and...uh..OR forewer held your peace!" he says in this loud slow voice that sounds a lot like their principal. Keith clenches his fists, Simon the priest smiles and looks back at the happy couple, lance and Nyma, who are looking at each other. Nyma's face is hidden under an cheap white veil but lance looks excited and nervous, his pretty blue eyes sparking.

　

"Then you ma-"

　

Nope. Keith can’t take this. Keith can’t let Simon finish, because if he does then lance will get married and he'll kiss Nyma and that just wasn’t FAIR because lance had married Keith first and they haven’t even kissed on the cheek yet! (OBVIOUSLY they haven’t kissed on the lips because they were still eight and they couldn’t tae care of a baby!)

　

"I OBJECT!" Keith yells, standing from his seat, and sending it toppling over and knocking into Jennifer who was seated behind him.

　

Everyone, both the audience and his fellow classmates stare at him, startled by his outburst. And poor Mrs.Colebrooke chugs down her water bottle pretending it’s tequila because GOD these kids. Honestly, Keith and Lance ALONE are stressful enough that she contemplates jumping off the side of the stage to end her misery. Simon looks confused- probably wondering which line he forgot THIS time- Nyma looks intrigued. The rest of the class just looks DONE because they know from experience what this behavior is leading up to; klance's married bull poopy.

　

And Lance - "Lance married me first!!" keith huffs, his arms crossed over his small chest. His face is red from both embarrassment and anger and he refuses to meet Lance’s eyes because he KNOWS he’s on the verge of throwing an ugly tantrum. The sad crying kind that only Lance and Shiro can evoke.

　

Lance rolls his eyes "Yeah yeah, but keeeeff you PROMISED and like I said this is just pretend!!" Keith still doesn’t look convinced and lance huffs and walks over to him, abandoning his bride at the make shift altar and not caring in the least that their classes play had been horribly derailed. "I’m only ACTUALLY married to you! I promise..." he whispers, curling his pinky around Keith’s before squeezing the taller boys hand, only his whisper is broadcast throughout the hall because of the microphones around their heads and the audience gives a collective 'Awwwww.' Keith nods and lance smiles real big at him before reaching up on his tippy toes and rubbing his nose against the taller raven heads own. He then goes back to stand near Nyma like nothing ever happened. And after a few minutes of stammering on Simon’s part the play continues.

　

Even as they get a loud applause Thace feels dread. He just KNOWS that he’ll be getting a call from his son’s teacher later in the evening.

　

Again.

　

**Author's Note:**

> They're eight in this chapter and if you wanna see more of them as eight just leave a comment, or if you have a prompt for when they're older leave that too.  
> I hope you liked it! Kudos give me life!


End file.
